Rituals
by PMSallume
Summary: Post S5, John uses an old Earth custom to provide his newborn son with a guardian and bringing closure to an old wound.


*This was written in 2001 just after the show ended and at that time, not many details were available on the full range of Minbari rituals including those for childbirth. It happened so rarely by then, who knows what the tradition was surrounding the mother? If anyone else has more information, please let me know. I also edited as best I could, if there are any grammatical mistakes, my apologies.*

"Rituals"  
Minbar 2263

"Well how is she Stephen?" John Sheridan anxiously asked his friend as he came out of their room. Delenn was in her final weeks of pregnancy and had been on almost complete bed rest, as much as she could as head of the Rangers. It had not been an easy nine months for her and John had finally called Stephen for a 'visit' on Minbar.  
"She's fine..just fatigued. She is one of the more stubborn patients I've ever seen. She's supposed to be staying off her feet." He gave John a reproachful look. John just looked back at him with only a worried look.  
Dr. Stephen Franklin was visiting them on Minbar to check up on Delenn. Her time was close and since this was the first interspecies birth...and they were both his closest friends, and he was the head of the Xenobiology department on Earth, he had to be there. They were in John and Delenn's home in the new headquarters built for the Interstellar Alliance. It had been a year since they had moved in and Stephen recognized most of the decor. Some of John's and some of Delenn's, some new. Stephen glanced at Delenn, resting on the bed as he was packing up his bag. He had given her a mild sedative to relax her, but nothing that would endanger the baby. She was under more stress than just with being head of the Rangers. There was an incredible strain on her system that he couldn't figure out. Technically, she was overdue by two days, even for a normal Minbari pregnancy, and that could have been it. He had found out from her personal doctors that it was a boy but neither of the parents knew. Delenn had said something about it being bad luck to know what the universe had given her. He motioned to John to step into the next room so they could talk without disturbing Delenn. After John closed the sliding doors he glanced back at the frosted glass, showing his concern.  
"I've tried telling her several times she had to take it easy, but you know Delenn." Stephen glanced over John's shoulder at the bedroom doors then looked at his friend, and the president of the Interstellar Alliance. He saw signs of John's stress as well, the pinched eyes that he remembered seeing during the year of the wars.  
"So far there hasn't been any indications that it's affecting the baby. Mostly it's her system that shuts down from the stress. I'm more worried about her than the baby." That last comment got a sharp look from John. Stephen continued, holding his hand up to ward off any outburst from John."She's got to be completely restricted from now until after the baby comes. Doesn't she have people she can delegate her duties to?" Stephen finished packing his bag in the main room. John followed him and closed the doors to their bedroom so Delenn wouldn't be disturbed."There are more than enough to help, she just won't let them. I'll see what I can fit into my schedule."  
"Oh no you don't." Stephen shook his head and looked up at him, "You've got enough to handle with taking care of Alliance, you can't handle any more either." John looked at him ready to protest, but was stopped when Stephen glanced over to the closed bedroom door and lowered his voice.  
"Any word about Lennier?" John's eyes snapped over to look at Stephen at the mention of the name, then glanced at the doors also. He shook his head negative and looked down at the floor, pursing his lips. Stephen looked around the room helplessly. Lennier hadn't been heard from since John and Delenn had arrived on Minbar. He had been busy with his new duties on Earth, but knew something had happened, no one had told him what, but he knew it was something personal. Stephen had finished packing and was ready to leave. John turned and walked him to the door.  
"I'll see what I can do about getting Rastenn to find others to help out. And I'll see to it that she stays put, even if I have to put a guard on the door." He smiled and Stephen smiled with him, but it was a token smile. They were both worried.  
"From the indications...she should be in labor already. I'll be here when you need me..but I have to get back to Earth soon. Lord help us if that baby is as stubborn as both his parents we could be here for weeks!" They both chuckled as the door opened and Stephen stepped outside,  
"Good night Stephen, and thank you." John turned and went back to their bedroom. He slowly cracked the doors open to look at his wife. He never tired of seeing her face, not since he first saw her five years ago. If he could keep both, then he wanted to the chance. The com system beeped from across the room, he turned and intercepted it before it beeped again. Who could be calling here?  
"Yes?" The face that appeared was Durenn, one of Delenn's aides.  
"Sorry to disturb you , but we've received a message for Entil'zha Delenn." John's mind raced...it must be.  
"Is it com link or data crystal?" He squinted at the screen, his mind racing on what was in the message.  
"Com link..with a message saying it was to be delivered immediately and only to Entil'zha Delenn."  
"Delenn is asleep right now..relay here and I'll take it." Durenn paused but followed orders. The screen blanked for a second then lit up with the image of Lenniers face. John had finally forgiven  
Lennier in his heart, but needed to make sure that he could meet him face to face and show him. He may never get the chance, and yet....it would help Delenn incredibly.  
"Delenn, I have received your message and am en route to Minbar. I should arrive one standard week from this date. I have not forgotten my promise to stand by you. I have failed your trust in actions, but have not failed in my heart. I will stay as long as needed until you are ready to resume your duties, no more. I will see you, when I see you." The image blanked. John had sent a message from Delenn without her knowledge. He had just put out the word through the Rangers that Delenn needed him home. He knew she never would have, but he also knew she needed Lennier almost as much as John needed her. He knew also that Delenn would understand their need to reconcile in person. He was just as stubborn as she was and in this she wouldn't have agreed. He looked at the date on the message...time stamp was almost a week, Minbari time. He would hopefully arrive about the same time as the baby. Good...that gave him time to prepare. There was a movement from across the room....Delenn was awake. He turned around and saw that she was standing in the doorway. There was nothing to say. The look on her face was enough. She was concerned and pleased at the same time, but also looked at John with disappointment.  
"Why?" Delenn moved awkwardly across the room to him and he met her halfway.  
"I thought we had agreed to let him come back in his own time." John wrapped his arms around her in a hug but she stood stiff until he released her. He looked down into her face and saw that it had upset her more than he realized. Moving his hands to her shoulders he searched her wonderful face hoping that she would understand. She looked exhausted, but through that her steel and fire were still there.  
"This is something that he and I need to work out. He has had long enough. It's time for him to face his demons and realize...I've accepted him in your life, he needs to accept me as well." Delenn looked up at his face and realized he was right. She also realized that he had finally come to terms with Lennier being a part of their lives. She leaned into him and let him start walking back to the bedroom. John sighed with relief that she wasn't going to fight him on it. As they walked the few feet to the bedroom, her weight on him was more than just closeness. She was almost sagging by the time they got to the door.  
"Now...you need to go back to bed. Both your own physicians and Stephen agree you need to stay off your feet and rest. We can handle things without you for a while.." He helped her get comfortable in the bed, even inclining it slightly more.  
"And if Lennier chooses to stay..we'll have that much more help." Delenn looked up at him searchingly, he was prepared for whatever Lennier's decision might be. She sighed and let him fuss over her. She only hoped that Lennier did choose to stay..and got there soon, she couldn't hold back the baby much longer. She knew of course that he had sent the message to Lennier. But had not interfered this time. She had realized that her husband had to handle some things his own way. They were both very stubborn, and she was learning what issues to let pass and which to stand on.

******

John Sheridan, president of the new Interstellar Alliance was being held at bay by three female Minbari in the medical facility of their headquarters. Delenn had gone into labor a few hours ago and here they were. It was not tradition for any male not of the family's clan to be present at a Minbari birth until it was completed. Stephen was on his way from his temporary quarters..it being about 2 a.m., he had been called as soon as they had gotten to the facility. The Minbari doctors were inside with Delenn already and wouldn't allow him in. The door opened and Stephen hurried in with his bag and another human doctor. It was Dr. Persi from Earth Xeno-obstetrics that had been observing Delenn for the last month. They were both a little haggard but that was to be expected at two in the morning. If it weren't for the adrenaline rushing through his system, John would have been passed out.  
"Why are you out here?" Stephen asked as he scrubbed before entering the labor room, then stopped at the sight of the three female Minbari blocking the door.  
"Them for one. They won't let me in there!" John was outraged and seemed on the verge of rushing the three women. Delenn groaned loudly from the labor room.  
"That's rediculous!" He and Dr. Persi finished washing then approached the three guardians, who closed ranks as he neared them,  
"Listen I have a patient in there and need to tend to her now." The three just stared ahead..impassive. The door behind them opened and one of the Minbari doctors looked out.  
"Ah Doctor Franklin, Dr. Persi... please hurry." The guards stepped aside and let Stephen and the other doctor through but then closed ranks as John went to follow. He looked at each of the females in turn, frustrated and bordering on violent. The door opened behind him letting someone else enter. He turned ready to tear someones head off and saw Lennier step through. He was wearing his ranger outfit, without the pin. He was also looking a little more worn and had circles under his eyes.  
"I.." Lennier stopped as he saw John. He was caught, he couldn't back down now, not with witnesses. He regained his composure and looking around, realized the situation. Moving across the room he stepped up to the three guarding the door and bowed to them. He then spoke to them in Minbari. Luckily, John had been studying it since he arrived a year ago and caught the general idea.  
"I am Lennier of the Third Fane of Chudomo and An'la'shok... I will take responsibility for guarding against any unwanted intruders during Entil'zha's labor."  
He bowed to them then added, "Please allow me this honor and be honored in return." The three looked at each other, then bowed to Lennier and left. John still waited, impatiently, but waited. The door closed behind the exiting Minbari and he turned to Lennier. He couldn't force Lennier's hand. Lennier waited until the three left, then looked at John. The pain of the situation was written all over his face. John never flinched, he looked right back into Lennier's eyes and bowed the way he had seen Lennier do it.  
"Nusen'taal" John spoke the formal thank you in Minbari. Lennier was taken off guard but recovered quickly and returned the bow. Delenn groaned again, bordering on yelling. Stephen and the other doctors were giving instructions to her in both languages. Lennier moved aside to stand next to the door. "It appears that we are both needed."

*****

Fourteen hours later, Lennier was still guarding the door. From the sounds, Delenn had safely delivered a son. He would be able to leave soon. He was not comfortable with being around Sheridan and ashamed to be in the presence of Delenn. He had not redeemed himself in her eyes. He knew that his presence was not what Sheridan wanted. Despite the greeting he had received, he felt that Sheridan had only done it as a token. He could not accept that Sheridan had forgiven him in so short a time. When he had not forgiven himself yet. The door opened and Sheridan came out holding a small bundle. He held it awkwardly, as if it would break if he moved wrong. Lennier watched as he came out, wondering why he was bringing the baby. Behind him, Delenn lay on the bed exhausted, while Dr. Franklin and the others were cleaning up. Sheridan paused in front of Lennier and looked down at the baby with a smile that could only be described as beatific, then at Lennier. He straightened and cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"There's an Earth custom that an adult relative or friend of the family is chosen soon after a child's birth to be it's guardian in the event anything should happen to the parents. This position is called being a Godparent, the original meaning was lost ages ago, but it is an honor and privilege to be chosen. It carries some responsibility even when the parents are present." Sheridan paused and glanced back at his wife and Dr. Franklin.  
"Lennier of the Third Fane of Chudomo, I choose you to be David Michael Sheridan's godparent. To protect and guide him and be like a parent to him when Delenn and I cannot be present. This responsibility is yours until he comes of age and can make such decisions with the clarity of an adult. But you will still hold a special place in the family as his guide and mentor. Do you accept this position?"  
Stephen and the others in the room stopped and watched. Even Delenn had shifted so she could see what Lennier's reaction would be. Lennier wasn't aware of anything but John's face. How could he give him such a responsibility? The urge to refuse was strong and he desperately looked into the man's face standing in front of him. The baby stirred in the blanket and one small arm slipped outside the blanket and seemingly reached for Lennier. The young Minbari Ranger glanced down at the small form, amazed at the tiny face then looked over at Delenn. The look on her face was all he needed to change his mind. He didn't know what to say, but found the words somehow.  
"I accept this honor. I will stand by David, protect and guide him until he comes of age." He realized there would be a conflict of duties and had to add, "As long as it does not interfere with my duties in the Anla'shok." That last comment he directed at Delenn as a question, who nodded back at him. Lennier suddenly realized this had been Sheridan's idea. He had sent the message, not Delenn. John, smiling broadly, turned and brought the baby back to the doctors and Delenn. He had been afraid that Lennier would refuse and turn away. But he had guessed that when confronted with the only other thing that was important in Delenn's life, he would choose the right path this time. Stephen shook his head and smiled broadly. Once again John had outflanked an enemy and destroyed their resistance with dazzling rhetoric. It was the first time he had ever seen a formal godparenting ritual. John had made it up just for Lennier. Stephen continued to smile and shake his head in amazement. Delenn was exhausted, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She could rest now. Her past and present were now reconciled and joined together by the tiny new spark of their future.

To the Minbari, three is sacred.


End file.
